Total Love
by kitakingston
Summary: This is a POV perspective of encounters with different characters. There is no specified notice on which characters I will use. Yaoi, het, bi depending on who reads it.
1. Chapter 1

Better With The Lights Off

Author's Note: My other story got messed up but it's okay. I'll fix it so tht nothing else crappy happens. Btw...just put yourself in the shoes of the person.

P.S.: May I please have some reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I couldn't see his face or for that matter his entire body. I only knew he was there because of the steady breathing I heard. It was crazy how we ended up here, lying in bed together. His arm was thrown lazily across my waist and his head was smothered in my neck. I smiled at myself, loving the way his slightly rough face felt against my bare skin. Reaching over, I touched his cheek and ran my fingers through his ebony hair. It was so silky and smooth, almost like touching the actual fabric silk. I nearly jumped when I felt him humming in my neck. He chuckled and squeezed my side affectionately. "Did I scare you?", he whispered in my ear. I laughed and tugged his ear gently. "Yeah but not to badly." Itachi wriggled closer to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed hard.

It would take some time for me to get used to being with him, but I was slowly getting there. Breathing gently in his face, I playfully blew my breath in his face. "What in the hell?", he laughed and opened his eyes. Although I couldn't see his eyes, I knew that they would be dark chocolate orbs. I knew that they would be hypnotic, dark, beautiful orbs capable of holding my attention for hours on time. I sighed in thought. How could Itachi be a killer? How could he be such a ruthless killer? But I kept my thoughts to myself. It wouldn't do to have him go beserk on me when I had just gotten him to open up to me. Grazing my fingertips over his face, I smiled when he caught them gently and kissed them.

I blushed and turned my head although I knew he couldn't see me. Well at least I thought he couldn't. Besides, if Itachi really wanted to see me, he would have activated his Sharingan already. Turning my head back to my lover, I swallowed and gave an inaudible cough. _Perhaps I had spoken to soon, _I thought. Leaning over me was Itachi, his lithe form towering over me. His eyes had become a red color with black swirls inside of them. For some reason I preferred his Sharingan eyes over his natural ones. They seemed more mysterious and gave him an edge even. I stared at him lovingly, enjoying the way he roamed his eyes mentally over my naked body. I jumped when I felt a gentle rub to my thigh. Blushing yet again, I turned my head. Leaning down, I heard Itachi whisper something to me but I didn't register it. It was only when I felt his broad chest against mine that I paid attention.

Using one hand to support himself on the headboard, Itachi used his free one to touch my chin. "Look at me." It was an order, not a request. As much as I would have liked to avoid his eyes until my blush passed, I still turned and looked at him. Afterall, in Itachi's bedroom it wasn't a democracy. He studied my face before speaking. "You blush easily. Almost as easily as you bruise." I felt my cheeks get redder. He used his hand to touch my nose and leaned down and gently nipped the tip of my nose. I giggled at the movement before leaning up and nipping his collarbone. I heard a sensual gasp come from Itachi as he turned back to my face. I assumed his face had the mundane smirk that he always used whenever I could elicit a moan or whatever from him. Deciding that no more conversation was needed, he removed the covers from my body and exposed me to the air.

I shivered from the loss of warmth before I felt a warm body take the cover's place. His silk sleeping pants gently rubbed my legs and 'nether regions' as my grandmother called it. I closed my eyes and tried to shake the thought of my grandmother's words. It was awkward enough to be sleeping with a man like Itachi completely naked. I didn't want to think of what my grandmother would say if she ever stumbled upon us. Laughing to myself, I failed to realize the ministrations lavished upon me by Itachi and nearly bucked into his face when he suckled the skin on my lower belly just above my passion. Had it not been for his strong hands holding my waist down, he would have felt the full force of the sensations running through my skin. Licking a hot trail back up to my neck, Itachi allowed himself to drop against me; he even allowed me to feel his manhood which seemed to have become as lively as him in the moment.

Reaching out to touch his face, I looked at the red orbs complete with black swirls that were staring back at me. "Itachi-sama, I began almost hesitantly, why you not allow me to wear clothes to bed?" The thought came to me suddenly as his muscular body touched my soft one. He kissed my lips and hummed slowly, perhaps thinking of a good answer. "Does it make you any difference why some things are and some things aren't?" I felt as if the man was giving me a trick question. Either way, each choice would only make me seem idiotic in expressing my ideas since neither conveyed them well anyway. I chose not to answer and instead accepted another kiss from Itachi. His slightly chapped lips touched mine briefly before he stopped. Then he did it again, dabbing his lips against mine just to pull them off before I opened my mouth. When I stuck out my tongue he licked it just to pull his tongue back. I leaned forward trying to taste more of my master but he whispered 'no no lover' in my ear.

I made a playful pouty face which he countered with a grind against me. "Do you truly wish to know why I don't allow you to sleep with clothing?" I nodded and rubbed my hands along his back, feeling the scars that childhood playing and Akatsuki missions had caused. I could imagine the random dark-grey lines on his back, giving him the appearance of a tiger. Digging his little finger into my belly button, he rolled his Sharingan eyes. "How philosophical you sound", he stated, "but if it's all the same to you then I shall explain."He slowly trailed kisses down to my sex before gently rubbing his face against the peach fuzz down there. "I like to see you in the dark. It creates a better picture of what a person is. Especially if you utilize your hands to see them as well." I made a confused face. I didn't understand his theory. "If I am in the dark, how can the naked eye see me?" Itachi smirked against my thigh that he had been gently licking.

"When you see someone in the dark, the naked eye does not see. While the Sharingan helps me to see, it does not give me the full picture." Still sensing your confusion, Itachi crawled back up and rested his head on my to feel his cool hands rubbing against different parts of me. I felt his nose sniffing against my chest, inhaling the scent. I felt his ear resting over my heart. "I can see you because I can feel, smell, hear, and taste you. I can see your skin because I feel the softness of it and the coolness of it. I can see your body because I smell the sweetness. I can hear your heart beat and your breath come out in no particular pattern. I have tasted your 'essence' and I know that it is delectable like that of a fruit." I began to have a moment of awe, seeing how he allowed his other senses to make up for what he allowed the dark to purposefully deprive him of.

The picture was coming together as Ifound yourself rubbing his body, feeling the difference between my skin and his. I ended up using my other senses as well so that I could 'see' Itachi. And it was beautiful, us two were. Laying in the bed exploring eachother's bodies, we created a harmonical picture. Like creatures in the night we used primal instinct to experience the other. As I roamed Itachi's body with my mind, I had a feeling that I've never had. Like some euphoric utopia had overtaken me. I suddenly came up with the weirdest thought. It was a strange thought that I couldn't help but blurt out. Something about weird things made me strangely more outspoken. "Itachi", I began, "You look beautiful in the dark. Perhaps this shadowy form is better in the dark than the discernible figure that you are in the light." Itachi smiled as he kissed my neck. "You look beautiful in the dark as well."

CHAPTER UN FINITO COMPADRES

A.N.: How is this one compared to the other one?

P.S.: I think I did good.


	2. Chapter 2

May I Sir?

A.N.: Trying to catch up to my stories. Just give me a minute.

P.S.: This is between Zabuza and me. Just pretend you're the person in the story. I use Sir and Master instead of Zabuza just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I don't really recall how we met, Sir and I. Everything is still a blur and just now I am rediscovering things that I had long forgotten. Or so I thought I had. I can't even count the number of years Sir and I had been living together and travelling. He found me when I was a child. Perhaps I was about two or three. Memory still eludes me of that time. But I do know that I was never the same since then. Of the 10+ years I had spent with Sir, I still have not yet learned my master's name. Nor will he release it to me. Probably best that he doesn't anyway. I am resentful that he knows everything of me and I nothing of him. But I could never stay mad at Sir for long. I can't even recall a time when I was mad at him.

From the day that he had picked me from the ashes of my former home, I knew that Sir and I were right for each other. He did have some violent tendencies of which I was subject, but he was slowly learning to aim for the wall and not my body. He would bandage me up whenever he forgot his meditations, and when I was sleeping he'd kiss the wounds he made. But Sir never left a scar on my body. Not once did he ever leave me incapacitated either. Maybe it's because he needs an able-bodied servant. I prefer to think it's because he doesn't want me to get hurt.

I shifted in the makeshift bed that Master had prepared for me just before he left. If he didn't do anything else, Sir made sure that I was comfortable. I pulled the grey sheets closer to my body as I tried to preserve some heat. Sir had told me we couldn't make a fire because it would alert people to our presence. I had gasped at the comment but readily agreed to deal with the coldness for tonight. After all, I didn't want people to take Sir away from me. As I snuggled under the blankets even more, I sighed and watched my breath materialize into white smoke. The campsite was pretty boring when Master wasn't around. It was pretty scary as well. I would never admit it to Master, but whenever he was around, I felt safe. I knew that nothing could hurt me because Sir would always chase the 'monsters' away.

I nearly jumped at the crunching leaves that Sir deliberately stepped on. He always did this to alert me to his presence. He tried to stay out of 'stealth mode' when he was returning from missions unless someone was hot on his trail. Sitting up quickly, I turned and looked at the man who was my mentor. He was finally in arm's reach; I could actually touch his skin. Snatching a blanket up around me, I scurried over to Master and smiled. "Sir", I called out happily to the man. He seemed to disregard the biting cold as he took the skin-tight shirt off of himself. Tossing it to the ground, Sir faced me as I looked up at him. "You're back Sir." I was extremely happy but I kept a straight face. Master grunted and began tugging at his headband. When he got the black thing off, he sat on the ground and placed his head in his hands. I was waiting for him to permit me to touch him. I rocked on my heels as I waited for the grunt or nod that would grant me that. Sometimes Sir wouldn't let me, but most times he did.

After we had been waiting for 10 minutes, I could hold my peace no longer. Sir was silently resting as he sat up and probably didn't want to be bothered. But I wanted to touch him. I wanted to show Master how much I had missed him. So without warning, I walked over to him and knelt before him. Leaning forward, I placed my arms around his huge torso and placed my head on his shoulder. "I missed you Sir", I whispered. He made no move to shake me off and his body relaxed in my touch. Looking up in his face once more, I raised my finger and touched the bandages on his mouth. "Sir may I?" Master grunted and placed his sweaty forehead against mine. I gently slipped a finger into the top part of the bandages and began tugging at them. I watched the sterile white ribbons fall, one by one, until they all lay in a pile between Sir and I.

Now I could see the face of the one that I had grown to love. His short hair was matted to his head in certain areas; a result of the activities that Sir had done before returning back to me. I preferred Sir like this. It was in these moments that I got a good look of who he really was. I closed my eyes and was surprised when I felt soft breath on my cheeks. When I flicked my eyelids back open, I was looking at the mouth of Sir. Saliva coated the thin lips and a small dribble of blood came from one corner. Master was so tempting, his lips especially. Slowly I leaned in, closer and closer to my desire. "May I Sir?" Master didn't even question what I was doing. He simply grunted again. And that's when I did it. I kissed him on the lips.

My small tongue snaked out and licked Sir's lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and made no move to stop me as I swirled my unpracticed tongue in his mouth. My kiss was met with greater passion as his tongue came to life. I could hear the wet smacking of our love as we kissed each other. Sir's hands pulled me close and I tangled my fingers in the mass of sweaty blackness on his head. Only when he pulled away from me and nipped my neck did I release breath. I knew that Sir and I were meant for each other. I felt the man recline under me and I allowed myself to go with him. As he threw the blanket around us both and wrapped his arms around me, I laid my head on his chest. "May I sir?" I yawn the question to him, sleepy suddenly. Master grunted in reply. That was the last thing I remember between Sir and I.

A.N.: If you cared to read the introduction, you would know I was speaking of Zabuza.

P.S.: This one was wishy-washy I guess.


End file.
